The present invention is directed to the mounting assembly for an axle in a housing, wherein at least one end of the axle is connected to the housing with a mounting part or sleeve.
Building an axle mounted in this way into a housing does not represent a problem when the assembly can be obtained under visual control. If, due to the shape of the housing, it is necessary to introduce, for example, the end of the axle into the mounting part, then problems can occur. Apart from the fact that it is difficult to first align the end of the axle and the mounting part relative to one another so that these essentially align with one another, there is also the risk that the parts may jam or seize as a consequence of the inadequate possibilities of monitoring the assembly procedure. Such a seizure or jamming can lead to damage to the end of the axle or, respectively, of the mounting part. This problem can, likewise, be partially avoided given employment of a complicated assembly device so that a greater radial play of the axle than what is inherently desirable is often allowed in order to facilitate assembly.